


狗笼4

by ASHBAKA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASHBAKA/pseuds/ASHBAKA





	狗笼4

王一博把他带到了走廊深处的一间屋子，是个洗手间，他跪在地上，环视一周，除了浴缸，马桶，洗手台没有其他多余的陈设，连洗漱用品都很少。

王一博从洗手台下面的绿色柜子里拿出几样东西，有一捆小指粗细的黑色尼龙绳，一瓶像沐浴露一样的罐子，一个橙色手柄神似水枪的东西。肖战看着他们，内心突然变得很忐忑。

他三两下就解开了那捆绳子，动作又稳重又迅速，长长的绳子挂在他的手腕上，剩下的散落一地，像垂落的黑色瀑布。他蹲下来直视肖战，面色平静地开口。

“绑你是为了不伤到你，明白吗？”

肖战盯着他的眼睛，明明知道他只是出于对宠物的宠爱，内心还是被侥幸的喜悦填满，他点了点头，王一博将他的手腕合起来，绳子缠了三个圈，他绑的并不紧，但粗糙纤维摩擦皮肤的奇妙触感还是让肖战起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他大学时期参加话剧社的表演时被绑过一次，但赤身裸体地与绳子直接接触，还是第一次。

他把绳子剪断，又绕到肖站身后，将他的两个脚踝固定在大腿根部，只能维持着跪趴的姿势，洗手间的地面是白色的坚硬瓷砖，肖战跪久了，膝盖有点疼。

王一博把他绑好，就去拿那个罐子，肖战刚刚勉强抬起身子想要将膝盖抬离地面，王一博就将罐中的冰冷粘滑液体抹上了他的后方。

虽然肖战知道这一时刻总会到来，还是被凉的一个激灵，整个身体随之绷紧。

王一博蹲在他身后，看不到表情，他用手指一点点拂过那处的褶皱，强行插入了一个指头，将徘徊在入口的润滑液挤进了一圈。

“我只教你这一次，以后这些事情要自己做，从现在开始记住步骤。”

他的手指只浅浅的在穴中探索了一圈，便退了出来，肖战听到洗手台传出哗哗的水流声，紧接着  
一根细细的塑料管就抵在了紧缩的后穴上，王一博施了力，很快就挤了进去。肖战猜到，应该是那个看上去像水枪的东西。

“放松。”

肖战闻言下意识地放松绷紧的身体，他下身大开，身体最隐秘的地方此刻毫无保留的展现在王一博眼前，羞耻和卑微感正占据着他的思想，仿佛只有身后之人能给予他满足的快感，他将上身放低，臀部高高翘起，摆出一副臣服的姿态。

王一博将手柄后拉，更加冰凉的水流细细流淌进肠道，强烈的异物感袭来，肖战先是不自觉的收紧臀缝，想到刚才的命令，又强迫自己接纳，感受凉水的冲刷，流进身体更深的地方。

他拍了拍肖战的后腰，示意他稍稍直起身子，那股水在他体内停留了一会儿，被温暖的肠道暖化，肖战也感觉没那么凉了。

“排出来吧。”

王一博把堵着穴口的管子拿掉，肖战使劲夹紧后穴，他一脸惊惑的看向王一博，竟是要自己在他面前排泄，一张脸瞬间被染红，迟迟没有动作。

他见肖战不肯动作，轻笑一声，摸向他前方已经半勃的肉柱，仅仅抚弄几下，便完全挺立起来，他边上下摩擦，边去按压他的小腹。肖战忍不住，后边的小洞已经缓缓滴出水来，王一博还去轻轻摩擦他的龟头，前后双方夹击，那股水像是有了力量想要冲破束缚，他口中呜咽一声，终于完全松懈排泄出来。

肖战从昨天中午就一直没吃东西，酒喝了不少，后面却没什么脏东西，只不过第一次在别人面前排泄，他脸颊通红，不敢去看王一博的脸。

王一博拿过那只带着尾巴的肛塞在他眼前晃了晃，毛茸茸的一条蹭的他有点痒。

“做完这步，要带上它。”

“不过，现在是奖励时间。”

他从裤子里掏出两个医用指套，在泛着水光的后穴上按了两下，像是在试验那处的弹性，没给肖战任何准备时间，便将两指伸了进去。

经过刚才的冲洗，肠道变得柔软湿润，那两根手指在离入口不远处来回探索，极为精准的找到了最敏感的那一点。

“是这里吗？”

王一博半跪在肖战身后，将身体弯曲了一个角度，耐心的询问肖战。手指在那处轻轻搔刮了一下，肖战配合的溢出一声呻吟。

“那应该是了。”王一博满意的点点头，又问肖战。“自己碰过后面吗？”

肖战摇了摇头，他轻轻喘着，脸红得要滴出血来。在他体内的手指有节奏的律动起来，时而摩擦，时而抠挖，橡胶指套蹭着柔滑的肠道，锁定在令他神魂颠倒的那一点，他的速度轻柔而缓慢，却能带给肖战灭顶般的体验。

肖战感觉身体里燃起了熊熊的山林大火，从小腹一路烧到脚尖，血液奔腾炙热，将那两根手指都染上灼烧的情欲。他不自觉的想扭动身体，摇晃臀部，四肢却被绳结紧紧束缚住，被禁锢的奇异体验反倒打开了他身体的某一处开关，肖战只觉得禁忌的的大门被砸烂，身前之物渐渐充血肿胀，可怜的翘立着，等待着主人开发爱抚。

他将双臂向下方伸，缠在手腕上的绳结正好能蹭到滚烫的肉柱，他悄悄挺弄腰间，磨蹭性器的疼痛感让情欲又上了一个台阶，绳子的纤维被顶端冒出的透明淫水打湿，下身被磨得发红。

原来疼痛也是一种快感。

手指的刺激一刻都没停，肖战感觉全身的神经都在移动，移动到最煎熬的那一点，所有的感应都被放大，王一博每每顶起那一处，他的脑内就像是炸开了烟花，炫丽得他无法思考。

王一博的力道突然加重，肖战感觉小腹酸胀，脑中空白，一股前所未有体会袭来，和射精的高潮完全不同，更加绵长，更加激荡，他的大腿微微痉挛，腰部一紧，精液竟然是流出来的。

奔涌的情潮袭来，他的上身瘫在地上，下半身触电般的一阵阵爽麻，穴口不自觉的收缩着，将多余的润滑剂尽数吐出。

王一博绕道他面前，如以前一样居高临下的俯视他，肖战抬起头，发现他的胯间肿大，居然有了反应。

肖战此时才觉得心如擂鼓，无法冷静。仿佛这一瞬间他不再是高高在上的主人，而是被他的情欲感染，亦或是对他动心的普通人。

肖战挺起上身，扭动身子向前蹭了几步，将自己的脸抵到王一博裤子里呼之欲出的性器上。

他的脸蹭了蹭牛仔裤的布料，抬眼去看王一博的表情。

他半眯着眼，抿着嘴唇，面色是难以言喻的忍耐，令人意外的是，他的双耳泛红，甚至有几抹飘到了脸颊上。

“可以吗？”

肖战试探性的开口，王一博大梦初醒一般松了松眉头，他又轻轻拍了拍肖战的头顶，语气略微有些不稳。

“现在还不行。”


End file.
